Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information technology, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing dynamic creation, storage and exchange of personal information.
Description of Related Art
With the evolution of social interaction, people feel the need to exchange personal and business information with each other. In addition, with the advancement and proliferation of communication technology, people have acquired more and more personal contact information, such as electronic mail addresses, mobile phone numbers, and the like. These issues, coupled with the dynamic nature of society, has created a need for an easier, more accurate way to store personal information, to maintain its accuracy and currentness, and to exchange it with others.
With the advancement and proliferation of computer network technology, people and businesses have increasingly relied on computers, computer networks, handheld electronic devices, and the like to manage their vast amount of personal and business information. Thus, there is a further need for convergence of a robust data management system with network communication technologies to fill the need for a flexible, easily updateable, real-time information exchange mechanism.